


And A Partridge in a Pear Tree

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: MidoTaka Twelve Days of Christmas [12]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hi!, M/M, Merry Christmas!, Midorima's a Grinch of sorts, ignore how late this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: With kids, you're never going to wake up at a normal time on Christmas.Midorima shows that, but doesn't show is love for the season.(And it scares his son.)





	And A Partridge in a Pear Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!~  
> So...this is several days late. Umm...  
> At least I got it out!  
> Heh.  
> Well, for those who are older, I am also posting a smut piece, Christmas themes as well.

"Father, Daddy! Come on, come on!" A small body flopping on top of him snapped Midorima awake. 

"Come on, come on you two! It's Christmas!" Chisai, their daughter crowed. 

Midorima rolled over to give his husband a tired glance that said 'Your problem, not mine'. Takao had a smile on his lips, though he also looked half-asleep. 

Takao sighed and said, "Is your brother awake? Or did you wake up Otokono by running around?" 

"I bet it's the latter." Midorima decided to contribute to the conversation. 

"Quiet, old man. I'm talking to our daughter, not you." Takao looked back at Midorima with a laugh. 

"Who are you calling an old man, as far as I know, you're also 32." Midorima snapped back before rolling to glare at his husband. 

"C'mon, Chi-chan! Your father is awake, let's go!" Takao let out a cackle, before pulling Chisai away who was also laughing at the top of her lungs. 

Midorima sighed. He had fallen into Takao's trap once again. He really should have gotten used to this sort of thing, but he never seemed to learn. 

He peeled himself off of the bed and strolled down the stairs after picking up his three-year-old son, who amazingly, was still sleep, brown hair lying on his head. 

"Merry Christmas!" Takao and Chisai screeched, waking Otokono up with a start. Midorima couldn't help smiling as he looked at Takao and his nine-year-old daughter, sitting under the Christmas tree, tinsel settling on their shoulders, smiles stretching across their faces. 

"Merry Christmas!" Otokono chirped before asking to be put down. The moment he was, he sauntered over to his sister and sat in her lap while her sister had already picked up a present. 

"Chisai," Midorima admonished, sitting down with the rest of his family, "Wait for us okay? We'll all open one at the same thing, okay? 

Chisai let out a small huff of irritation before waiting for everyone else to pick up a present. 

Midorima looked around before picking up a green, somewhat poorly wrapped present that had 'to Shin-chan' written on it. He let out a small laugh when he noticed that it was decorated with paper carrots that had been glued on. 

So this is what you do in your spare time Kazu? Productive. 

"Everyone one ready?" Takao called out. 

"Yes!" Everyone replied before tearing into their presents. 

In the end, Midorima ended up getting a coffee mug Chisai had made in school, a letter that Takao had helped Otokono make, and an annotated medical book (he didn't even need to think about who gave it to him.) 

When they finished breakfast, Midorima was pulled away from a day of rest to go around singing random songs to their neighbors. (He's not going to admit that it was fun, no way, no how.) 

By the time, that they are finally able to settle down, it is well into the night, and Midorima was extremely tired. 

"Father..." Midorima looks down to see Otokono pulling at his leg. Takao and Chisai had gone on their merry way making Christmas cookies. 

"Do you like Christmas?" Midorima looked at his son in confusion for a couple of seconds. 

"Of course I do. What would make you think I didn't?" 

"You seemed so tired all day... I thought that you didn't like Christmas..." Small tears were leaking out of his son's caramel eyes, at the same time, drying away his tears. 

Midorima picked his son up and hugged him close to his chest. 

"Of course I do, Otokono-bo. Come on, little one. Let's go help Daddy make cookies," 

"Yah!"


End file.
